


Amnesia Headcanons

by Some-Weeb-Shit (CoffeesForFuckers)



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: @head-cans, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Headcanon, I Blame Tumblr, I have a problem, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, anything and everything - Freeform, from my tumblr, headcanons, prolly not much smut, unless requested??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/Some-Weeb-Shit
Summary: Here are the headcanons from my Tumblr!!!~~~If you have a request for a headcanon send it to me on Tumblr @head-cans! (please be sure to specify what otome/anime you're requesting because I do a lot of things!!!)





	1. How They Are When Sick

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a headcanon send it to me on Tumblr @head-cans! (please be sure to specify what otome/anime you're requesting because I do a lot of things!!!)

**_Shin:_ ** Shin will usually protest and insist that he’s fine and can take care of himself, but once he’s found out, he’s clingy and whiny, almost like a child. He likes to cuddle up to his lover and sleep at her side, usually he’ll beg her to sing for him, insisting that it’ll make him feel all better. Shin also loves sweet tea, hot or iced, and soup, preferably chicken noodle when he’s under the weather. It doesn’t take much to please him when he’s ill either, just as long as he has his tea, a good movie, lots of tissues and his beloved girlfriend, he’ll mostly be fine. That won’t stop him from whining though.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki is mostly self sufficient when he’s ill. He takes great care in making sure that his lover won’t catch whatever he has, even if that means that he can’t be near her for a few days. Despite his protests and insistence on keeping a distance from the one he loves, nothing makes him as happy as when she’ll climb into bed besides him and tell him not to worry about a thing. He loves when he’s taken care of, but he won’t let that happen if at all possible. Normally he’ll drink herbal teas and strong coffee when he’s not feeling well and normally he likes to keep it simple and just stick with toast and sometimes eggs, though he does enjoy how warm soup will make him feel. 

**_Kent:_ ** Kent is surprisingly very clingy when he doesn’t feel well. Whether it’s just a small case of the sniffles or a full blown illness that just about puts him on his deathbed, all he wants is to be coddled by the lady he loves. Nothing else matters to him other than being held close, having his hair stroked by his s/o. He also enjoys flavored water when he’s under the weather and he likes any kind of homemade meal seeing as normally he only eats take-out. He normally has to be reminded to stay hydrated and to eat properly when he’s ill due to him only thinking about the girl holding onto him.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma is quiet when he’s ill and he will sleep almost anywhere as long as it’s not his bed. He hates when his lover tries to help him, afraid of giving her whatever he’s caught. He is very whiny when it comes down to it though. He likes to announce how awful he feels at any moment that he can. He also will protest against any form of help until the very end, but deep down it makes him beyond happy when his lady will do even the most minuscule things for him, even just placing a blanket over him when he falls asleep at his computer will make him beam for hours no matter how bad he feels. Toma normally will drink soda of some kind, something like sprite or ginger ale is usually his go to and he doesn’t like to eat when he’s sick unless he has to.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo doesn’t get sick much, but when he does, it’s no surprise that he’s a crybaby about it. He’s very whiny and clingy and he acts like a child towards his lover. He’s very concerned about getting her sick, but he can’t bear to leave her side. All he wants is to be near her when he’s not feeling well, it comforts him to know she’s there, even if she’s across the room, working on homework or cooking dinner, no matter what it is, he just wants her close. He loves when they lay together and she pets his hair lovingly, all of his pain seems to vanish when she’s near that’s all that matters. He, like Shin, likes any kind of tea when he’s sick, Ukyo though isn’t picky about sweetness. He also likes any kind of warm, homemade meals that are served to him. 

**_~Bonus~_ **

**_Waka:_ ** Waka is an incredibly strong man and rarely ends up sick. When he does he’ll usually push himself to the point where he nearly collapses. After that, it’s all over for his tough-guy act and he becomes incredibly needy. Waka is bossy and tries to demand that his s/o do things for him so he’ll feel better, but even Waka has a heart and feels bad about bossing his love around and eventually will beckon her to his side and pull her to lay with him. Once she’s by his side, he doesn’t let her go, insisting that he needs nothing else now that she’s in his arms. Waka is a picky man and only likes hot, black coffee with two sugars in it when he’s ill, yet he’ll take just about anything given to him for food.


	2. Confessing Their Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks: 'how the amnesia boys would confess to someone they like? (idk like in another universe heh)'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin may be strong willed and determined when he sets his mind to something, but when it comes to love, he can barely speak when it comes down to it. He stutters and fumbles over his words and he’s a complete wreck. In the end he’ll eventually work up the nerve and just blurt out whatever it was that he practiced in the mirror for hours on end. It’s normally sweet and kind and it’s nothing like how he normally is and will leave the girl stunned, but it would win over anybody’s heart.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki isn’t used to confessing his love for girls since he’s the one that’s confessed to normally. He’s usually quiet and composed on the outside but a mess on the inside. He’ll make his confession as long and drawn out as humanly possible, mumbling and stammering at times, using ‘uh’ and ‘um’ more than any person should. It’s charming in it’s own way. Ikki also tries to keep his eyes hidden behind sunglasses or something of the sort to prevent the possibility of her only saying yes because of his condition.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent is obviously not the type to catch feelings for anything that isn’t mathematical or scientific. It goes without saying that he’s naturally horrible at it. He’s the type of person that doesn’t even realize he’s falling for somebody until he’s already in too deep. So his confession is more along the lines of ‘lets try it out’ and not anything proper. It’s sweet in its own way, but mostly completely not romantic and totally not in any way charming and yet, it’s hard to say no to the soft expression on his face or that sweet look in his eyes.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma is very out there with his confession of love. Once he has it in his head that he has feelings for a girl, he’s dead set on making sure she’s aware of that fact. He also declares his love any chance he gets, he’s very open, so open in fact that it’s normally just taken as a joke. He’s also very possessive and gets jealous very easy even when he isn’t even dating the girl he likes.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo is too awkward and too much of a crybaby to handle the stress of holding in the secret that he’s in love. That also doesn’t mean that he’s any good at saying his feelings either. He tries again and again, asking the object of his affection to go on walks or out to eat and trying to come up with opportunities to say how he’s feeling, yet it takes him many a time to actually say how he feels. He’ll just blurt it out quickly, something simple like ‘I like you!’ or something along those lines. It’s adorable and sweet and hard to resist. He may even tear up over it, making it nearly impossible to say no to.


	3. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks: 'Hey! what about Amnesia boys and what kind of person they're drawn/attracted to?'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin looks for a person that isn’t fragile or weak, a girl that can hold her own. He likes protecting the one he loves, but he doesn’t want her to rely on him for everything. Shin’s ideal girl is somebody who can have fun and playfully be mean with him, he doesn’t like when he can’t have any fun with her. His favorite physical feature on a woman has to be the eyes, they’re the window to the soul as he firmly believes. He also likes the emotion that they can show him and the stories they tell without even hearing his love say a word to him.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki is a guy that loves a girl that plays hard to get. If a girl shows him no interest, it only makes him want them more. He’s the type of person who will fight for what he wants and once a girl catches his eye, no matter how much she wants nothing to do with them he’ll push his way into her heart. Ikki also loves a girl who independent and fiery, somebody that will talk back to him and not be afraid of anything. He wants a girl that will push him to do anything he dreams up and a girl who chases her own dreams alongside him. His favorite physical feature is the lips, they’re something that he notices first when he looks at a person. He believes that your lips can describe how good of a lover you are, which is no shock coming from him.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent loves a girl who’s smart. It doesn’t have to be in the same ways as him, just as long as she can keep a conversation alive with something he won’t be upset. He can’t stand when a person can barely keep a conversation out of sheer stupidity. He also loves a girl that will debate with him and argue with him over dumb things, like if milk comes before the cereal or not. He also loves a girl that has a soft side, somebody that in the end, will pull him away from his work and cuddle up to him. His favorite physical feature on a girl is the hands. He thinks they say a lot about a person depending on how soft they are or how nice a girls nails are. He also just quite enjoys holding hands.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma likes a girl that will depend on him. He likes to protect his girl and keep her safe no matter the cost. He also likes when his love is smart and strong, but he likes to be depended on. He wants a girl that will stay close to him, but also be her own person at the same time. His favorite physical feature is the hips. He has no real reason as to why other than finding them attractive and sensual.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo loves a girl that is stronger than him, somebody he can depend on and not worry about. He like to know that his lady will be safe on her own and can defend herself. He also likes when she can protect him. He likes somebody that can comfort him and make him feel safe and calm. He likes when his girl is competitive and fun-loving, a happy-go-lucky type of person that will never fail to make him smile. Ukyo’s favorite physical feature on a girl is shoulders. There’s something about them that make his heart beat a little faster when he gets the privilege of seeing them bare.


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asks: 'Hi! Welcome <3 Glad to see someone writing for amnesia, there's barely any on here ugh but maybe headcanons on what the boys would like doing on a first date? Thanks xx'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin is the type of guy who acts like it’s fine and tries to act cool with a ‘whatever’ kind of attitude, but on the inside he’s a mess, all he wants to do is hold hands and be soft with the lady that he likes so much. He lets her choose the places they go to and he tried to spoil her while also keeping his ‘cool’ demeanor. He usually likes to take a girl out to eat on a first date and maybe a game of laser tag afterwards. As long as he can make said girl smile, it’s all worth it to him. At the end of the night he’s a trembling mess as he kisses her goodnight and loses all of his composure as he mumbles about how great of a time he had.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki is calm, cool and collected. At least that’s how he seems, his shaky hands say otherwise. He keeps his charm up and tries to make his lady swoon as much as possible, loving to make her blush. He likes to take his date to dinner on a first date and then maybe on a walk through town where they can talk, but he also can’t resist the arcade either. Ikki enjoys winning his date stuffed animals in cliche-date fashion. He loves playing air hockey with her as well, it’s one of his favorite arcade games. He’ll cockily say ‘if I win, I get to kiss you’, but his nervousness will prevail when he can’t focus and loses. When he walks her home, he’ll work up the nerve to kiss her under the stars. 

**_Kent:_ ** Kent is bad at coming up with dates. He’ll invite his lady over to his school’s lab or the one in his house, thinking that sitting in the same room is considered a date. He can tell that she isn’t having fun pretty quickly and will save his work and join her on the couch, asking what she would like to do since he obviously doesn’t know anything about what is fun to other people. He’ll be nervous and stand-offish most of the time and he surely won’t make the first move. They’ll end up going on a walk together and he’ll keep a pace that will force his date to hold his hand to keep him close. His date will find his awkwardness endearing and have to make the move to kiss him at the end of the night. He’ll keep his eyes anywhere but on her as he says how much he enjoyed their date and asks for another one.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma is bold and confidant on a first date. He somehow manages to keep his nervousness at bay. He’ll take his date out to a nice picnic on the beach at sunset, he likes to make it as romantic and sweet as possible. He’s very touchy-feely with his date, holding hands and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close, anything to be as close as possible to his date, he’ll do it. Toma speaks sweetly and calmly, telling her repeatedly how wonderful she looks and how much he likes her. He kisses her just as the sun is setting, saying to her that he would do this again everyday if she would let him. 

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo is always a nervous wreck, both inside and out while going out on his first dates. He’s trembling and stutters a lot, his face is all red and he’s just utterly flustered. Even though he is a mess, he still plans a wonderful date, he’ll bring her out to eat at a nice restaurant in town and then he’ll bring her through the shops for a bit. Once the sun begins to set he’ll bring her to the park in town and they’ll admire the string-lights and the moon reflected in the lake. They’ll sit together under the stars in the grass and he’ll be holding her hand the whole time. Ukyo will tell her how amazing the night was and how unforgettable it is, that he’ll cherish the night forever, and then he’ll kiss her under the night sky, making the night perfect.


	5. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'How would the boys from Amnesia show their love for the heroine/anyone? Like touching or glancing? Hope this isn't too vague <3<3'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin shows his love through his actions. He’s bad with words, normally saying stupid things that he doesn’t mean, but when he wants to show how much he loves his girl, he’ll pet her hair or give her a special smile that on she gets to see. His gentle touching and smiles say everything that his words can’t convey. He also loves watching her do just about anything, everybody makes fun of him for his undeniable heart eyes.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki is the type to be very touchy and also incredibly verbal about his affections. His actions normally are more kind and sweet, he softly wraps his arms around his love and kisses the top of her head, he plays with her hair and holds her hands. His words are normally kind, but surely don’t have the same softness to them as his touch does.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent is bad at anything romantic, but his attempt at affection is usually to pet his lady’s hair or hold her hand. It definitely speaks louder than his words which are usually not very good in the first place. He may struggle to show affection, but he doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate when his lover initiates it. He’s more of the type to say everything through subtle glances and massive heart eyes. No matter the dumb things he says, his eyes always show just how he’s really feeling.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma’s words speak louder than his actions. He’s bad at being soft and gentle at times, he’s always been one to hug too tight or tug too hard, so his words usually hold more meaning than his actions. He has a way with words that can steal just about anybody’s heart if he really wanted that, but he insists that he only wants his girl.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo shows his affections through both words and actions, he likes touching his lady in anyway that he can and he constantly tells her everything he feels, being the emotional guy that he is, sometimes that ends with him in tears and her comforting him. He loves keeping her in his arms, holding her close to his chest and kissing her head, telling her how much he adores her. 


	6. Halloween Boys!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'Thanks for answering!! and yeah it was exactly what I wanted! If you're up for it, what would you think the amnesia boys would do for Halloween? is it too early to request halloween stuff haha'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin loves Halloween and is totally open about it. He may hate blood and gore, but he loves dressing up, especially when it’s a cheesy matching couples costume. His personal favorites are stereotypical Halloween things, ghosts, vampires, monsters, demons, all of those kinds of things.

For the upcoming Hallows Eve he plans to do the whole Wizard of OZ cast. He’s the tin man, his lover is Dorothy, he forces Toma to be the scarecrow, Ikki is OZ, Ukyo is the cowardly lion, Kent isn’t having it and walks around with fake dog ears on as Toto while Waka is of course, the witch. 

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki likes Halloween and normally enjoys either going to or throwing some kind of party for friends and strangers alike. Ikki is the kind of guy that likes to dress up as famous things, like a member of the Beatles, Sherlock Holmes and anything like that. 

For this Halloween, he’s dressing as the devil and his lover is a cute angel. He also forces Kent to come to all of the parties every year, Kent normally just wears a black shirt that says ‘this is my costume’ on it in white letters. Somehow, Ikki and his lady convince him for the first time ever to dress up and he’s none other than God.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent isn’t much of a ‘trick-or-treating’ kind of guy, he likes to stay home and watch movies all day and night. It’s almost a tradition for him. 

This year, for the first time since he was little, he was convinced to dress up by his girlfriend. He’s the Mad Hatter and she’s the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland. At the end of the night they go back to her apartment, cuddle up and fall asleep watching scary Halloween movies. 

**_Toma:_ ** Toma enjoys Halloween a lot and likes to dress up in a matching costume with his lover and go out to find something to do. He hasn’t actually gone trick-or-treating since he was at least fifteen, he mostly goes to parties or gets drunk with friends.

This year Toma dresses as a king and his girlfriend as a queen. They go out and get candy, pumpkins and movies and spend their night inside carving pumpkins, watching movies and eating sweets.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo never really liked Halloween because of how scary it was, he did like the candy of course. Even as a child he didn’t like going out in fear of being scared by somebody. 

For this Halloween him and his girlfriend stay at home and watch children’s Halloween classics and carve pumpkins. His lover bakes the pumpkin seeds for them once they finish and they eat them curled up on the couch until the early hours of November first.


	7. Halloween Boys 2!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: '!!!!! SHIN AND HALLOWEEN YES YES omg are you frustrated with my requests yet? haha - if you're down continuing with spoopy season what about the amnesia boys in a haunted house with their s/o? whos gonna fight ghosts and who's gonna laugh at the heroine and dkskkajska'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin is the type of guy that will be all tough and manly, keeping an arm tightly around his lover as they wait in line to get into the haunted house. He’ll say things like ‘don’t worry, I’ll knock every one of them out!’ ‘these things are always so dumb! Nothing scary actually happens!’ but the second that they enter, he’s hidden behind his s/o like a child hiding behind their mother. It happens every year and there’s even been a bet running between the friends for years now. It’s called ‘how long until Shin starts crying and has to be be escorted out’. It was such a normal occurrence that it didn’t even faze even the workers at the haunted house by now.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki is normally pretty brave, having his fangirl group has made him immune to surprises. When he goes to the haunted house with his s/o, he keeps his cool easily, holding her close the whole time and laughing at her when she freaks out, petting her had to calm her down. He mostly can point out anything that’s going to happen before it even happens. He says he’s psychic, his friends say he’s just observant. He also loves the expressions on the people’s faces when he doesn’t so much as bat an eye when they scream in his face.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent hates haunted houses. He doesn’t get the appeal, people pay to go in and get scared when they can just stream scary movies in their own home for free! Yet, when he’s begged to go by his s/o, of course he can’t resist and relents. He will stand in line going on and on about how dumb it is in a bored tone until they get inside. Kent may whine and complain, but doesn’t hesitate to keep his lover close when she gets scared. He flinches quite a few times and surprisingly even screams once or twice. By the time it’s over he’s pulling his date back into the line to go through again.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma  _ loves _ haunted houses. Halloween is his favorite time of year because horror is his favorite genre of anything. Toma often works in the haunted houses for the spooky-season as well so, when he brings his s/o to one, he drives her pretty far out of town to ones that are incredibly intense and completely different than the ones he works in. His s/o clings to him the whole time in these immensely scary haunted houses. These are the kinds that allow the workers to manhandle you and even use real weapons as props. Of course, they don’t get hurt, but his lover is usually left with nightmares for days after that.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo hates haunted houses. The idea of paying to be scared is baffling to him, even watching mild horror films with bad CGI and poor acting give him nightmares to last a lifetime. He only goes when his friend or s/o forcibly drags him along. He always is the one clinging onto his lover for dear life, keeping his face pressed into her shoulder until it’s over. He’s usually not made to go in, but he will usually attempt to be brave and go in, only to leave in tears.


	8. Pet Peeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'i am now your pumpkin anon hello i will be parking in your inbox for a while lolol i'm srsly in love with your headcanons omg so what do you think the amnesia boys' pet peeves are?? not spoopy but hey ILL THINK OF MORE'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin hates a lot of things, the top of his list of pet peeves include: when people chew loudly or obnoxiously, like smacking lips and making the sounds of a dog licking itself. He also can’t stand mess and clutter, it drives him nuts. And being interrupted drives him crazy. He’s a hard person to please sometimes, but he can’t help it.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki is a pretty relaxed guy, but it drives him crazy when people talk like babies, he doesn’t like kids at all and they’re like a pet peeve all on their own, the only thing worse is grown people acting like a child. It’s to the point where if somebody comes into the café talking in a baby-voice he has to go elsewhere to keep his calm. His friends and s/o truly enjoy teasing him by speaking childishly.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent cannot stand leg bouncing, foot tapping, finger drumming or anything close. All those little habits make him want to pull his hair out. It’s the worst when his s/o does those things while they’re in his quiet office. It takes every ounce of his being not to shout every time it happens.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma’s pet peeve is strange coming from him. He hates the feeling and sound of leather on leather and yet he likes to wear leather (especially in the bedroom). It makes him shutter even thinking about the squeaking sound it makes when rubbed together.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Not much bothers Ukyo enough to get him worked up, but nothing works him up more than when people use the wrong grammar. He doesn’t seem like it, but he’s a total grammar nazi, not in the sense of correcting people when they say something like ‘gonna’, he does it in the way that he loses it over seeing ‘your’ instead of ‘you’re’.


	9. Turn ons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'pumpkin anon is PARKED -i can’t help but feel like i’m spamming you though i hope you’re not feeling burdened ed you don’t have to do these IM BEING FED SO WELL but the pet peeves one got me thinking??? like a whole 180 - what would they find irresistible?? like weird actions or sneezes or oversized clothing n stuff?? what gets them a whole mushy mess?? :D'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin is a tough person to please, though when his lover wears his clothes it nearly makes his heart stop. They’re baggy and hang low over her body, showing off her shoulders and her collar bones, sometimes the collars of the shirts hang low enough to show off parts of her breast. That’s one thing that he can never resist, he’ll do just about anything she asks when she’s dressed like that. He also loves when she wears his sweatpants, they usually fall over her feet and become almost like socks on her. The sight is just precious and turns him into a mushy mess, fawning over her in a way that he normally never would. It ruins him when she lays down on the couch or in his bed when she’s in such attire and she lays her head on his chest, he can’t help but to pull her close and litter her with affection.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki is normally level headed and calm under even the most extreme circumstances, but when his s/o gets clingy towards him, he falls apart. Sometimes she’ll just walk up behind him and wrap her arms around him as press her face into his back and he could just faint. When they’re walking together and she takes his hand his face gets so incredibly red, it looks like he may just explode. It’s his favorite when in the middle of the night she slides into bed with him and cuddles up to him. 

**_Kent:_ ** Kent normally doesn’t show the way he feels and he barely even says how he feels, but when his lover cuddles up to him it turns him into a complete wreck. He’ll be working on his research when she crawls into his lap and rests her head on his chest, he loses all focus on anything but the feeling of her warmth. He also likes when they’re walking or out together in some way and she clings to his side, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face to his chest. Kent blushes so hard every time that he looks like a ripe strawberry.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma isn’t very hard to please and most things will easily become irresistible, but nothing becomes as alluring as when his s/o gets shy. When he touches her face and she gets all red, when he holds her hand in public and she turns away with a bright blush on her cheeks. He loves to be able to make her blush in such an easy way. 

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo is also an easy to please person. He turns into a pile of mush when she gets soft with him. When she says small, sweet things to him or does simple gestures, like making specific kinds of tea just because he likes them or when she joins him on the couch to watch TV together. The simple things are what are totally irresistible to him, like when she says something in a quiet voice with her cheeks all red, like saying ‘I love you’ or ‘your so warm’. It causes his heart to beat right out of his chest.


	10. Boys Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asks: 'Hello!! I was just wondering how the characters' typical "guys night" would be like?'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin’s typical ‘boys night out’ consists of crashing at Toma’s place with a few of their college friends and they get drunk. He will occasionally drag the group out to do stupid things, like swimming in Crawfish pond, going to the arcade, doing almost anything as long as it won’t get them arrested.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki isn’t the type of person to really have ‘boys night out’ often. When he does, it’s usually just him and Kent getting a drink and going to the arcade for some strategic game-play. It’s mostly Kent using math and Ikki using his wits to try and outsmart the other.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent’s idea of a ‘boys night out’ is to find Ikki wherever he may be and force him into doing some math problems that he’s created for him. Ikki never seems to have a problem with that, going along willingly and playing along with his ideas of fun.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma’s ideal ‘boys night out’ is going to the strip club with some of his college buddies (and sometimes Shin, who uses a fake ID). They all get a little tipsy and get lap dances and all sorts of things that are completely sinful.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo’s ‘boys night out’ usually consists of doing simple stuff with the other guys. They go out to eat and maybe to the movies, sometimes the arcade. It’s mostly whatever everybody wants to do, going here and there, staying out late and just having a good time.


	11. Comfort Their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'SWITCH IT UP *electric guitar* how would they cheer YOU up when you’re feeling shitty??? do they go out of their way to make u feel extra special or do they kinda let you just vent to them or who knows :0'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin gets nervous when his s/o is feeling down. He can always tell when she’s not feeling very good mentally and he will rush around to do anything she needs. He’s bad at taking care of people who are upset, but he tries his best when it comes to her. When she’s ready to talk he’ll sit with her and listen, he will usually pull her into his lap and pet her hair while she talks. Sometimes before she gets the chance to talk to him he’ll catch her crying by herself and will sit with her and hold her close. He’ll kiss her face and wipe away her tears, Shin will carefully pick stories to tell her to make her smile and sometimes, when she’s really stubborn and her smile doesn’t show, he’ll make faces and act like a child and that has yet to fail and always makes her laugh.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki is very perceptive and can normally tell when his s/o is having a bad day. On those days he’ll keep her close and do anything he can to make her day a little easier. If they don’t have any plans he’ll pull her back to bed for a movie day and they’ll watch stupid kids movies together while he keeps her cuddled up close and rubs her back and plays with her hair. If she ends up crying he’ll tell her everything that she needs to hear and he’ll make her crack a smile even if it kills him. He’ll make her tea when she’s calm enough to drink it and cuddle her until she falls asleep.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent sucks at understanding emotion and never can catch onto when his s/o isn’t having a good day. Over time there are some things that he catches onto that don’t add up to him, like if she’s too quiet or when her hands shake too much. Occasionally he’ll catch onto her feelings before she gets too upset and he’ll try to take her mind off of it by doing math problems. Only sometimes that works, when it doesn’t he’ll pull her into his lap and let her cuddle up to her while he works or talks to her about a new project that he’s working on, he also will tell her stories of things that have happened in his life or that he’s read. If she does happen to start crying before he notices how she feels, he becomes obsolete and will try to comfort her with hot drinks or he’ll try to talk her into not crying. When that doesn’t work he’ll simply sit next to her and let her lean on him while he just rambles about whatever comes to mind. 

**_Toma:_ ** Toma goes into big brother mode when he noticed even the tiniest thing off with his s/o. He won’t let her do anything he sees as too strenuous, running around for her and insisting she stay resting. He’ll give her plenty of things to distract her from whatever it is that’s bothering her, like video games, movies, books, anything and everything that could interest her. He also likes to stay close to her when she’s in such a state. If she finds her crying he’ll scoop her up and bring her to the bed and keep her cuddled close to him. He’ll tell her everything and anything that will settle the bad thoughts that made her cry and he’ll leave kisses all over her face.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo always knows when his love isn’t doing good, just by the look in her eyes he can tell just what he needs to do. Ukyo will rush to her side and tend to her as needed. He’ll bring her on a walk and hold her hand and kiss her as much as he can. He’ll bring her to places that never fail to make her smile and tell her of plans for the future and stories from the past. She likes to make up a future for the pair of them, they’ll usually sit in the park and do that for hours on end, talking about what they want and making up scenarios. When she cries he hugs her close and strokes her hair, leaving kisses on top of her head and stroking her back, playing with her hair. He likes to calm her down and then cook with her, it always ends with her laughing so happily that he feels like his heart must burst.


	12. S/O Comforts Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'if the amnesia boys are feeling down, how would they like to be cheered up? what gets them back into their good spirits??? (we want our baby bois to b happy!!)'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin is hard to comfort when he’s upset, normally only his s/o or his mother can calm him down when he gets agitated. He really likes to be sung to, especially by his s/o, it makes him feel more grounded and safe, but nothing works as well as resting his head on her chest and having her hold him. He likes to be coddled like a child when he’s upset since his mother used to do the same when he was crying as a little boy.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki is calmed by the scent of coffee and by being close to somebody. He hates to be alone, even when he’s not upset, but it’s the worst when he’s distraught. He likes to keep close to the people he cares most about, like his s/o or even Kent. Kent being the worst person for comforting another ever is still comforting to Ikki because he’s good at listening and distracting him with math and being goofy and dumb with him. He likes being with his s/o as well because holding her and cuddling up to her makes his pain go away, he feels safe and at home in her grasp. 

**_Kent:_ ** Kent will usually bottle up his emotions until he can’t anymore and when that happens not even math can make him feel any better. He can only find comfort in watching old movies that he liked as a child or sleeping. He prefers to have somebody by his side (it’s best when they’re in his arms). He feels more secure when somebody is there to ground him and keep his mind off of whatever it is that’s causing him to hurt so much.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma finds comfort in being away from home. When he’s too stressed or something is bothering him he likes to go out on walks or to somewhere that’s loud and crowded, he likes being surrounded by others in times of distress because it reminds him that it’s okay and that he’s safe. He also likes to have somebody along with him, usually his s/o or Shin, sometimes both. 

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo finds comfort in the outdoors. When’s he’s upset he’ll either run to his s/o or go lay in the grass and watch the clouds. Being outside he sinks into the world and he feels like he doesn’t exist, like he’s one with the clouds and sky, like he’s a flower in the grass or a ripple in the pond. Sometimes he’ll take his lover with him and they’ll lay together until he feels better and other times he’ll go to her apartment and watch movies with her. He likes to lay his head on her chest or in her lap as she plays with his hair and strokes his cheeks. 


	13. Comforting Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'i reread ur headcanons yesterday and forgot to send you a new one so i’m gonna spam you with a few ideas, pick your favourites?? here we GOOOO - amnesia boys and ways they comfort you, also how comfortable are they in doing so????'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin isn’t all that good with upset people, especially if they’re crying. He’ll probably just wrap his arms around her and rub her back, just hold her close in hopes of calming her down. He’ll listen if she need to vent, even if he’s the one at fault for her distraught state.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki is naturally good with people and knows just how to make somebody feel better. He mostly does what works on him and will speak calmly to her as he holds her against his chest and play with her hair. He seems to always know what to say and he’ll let her vent and talk to him about whatever it is that’s bothering her. He also will make her tea once she’s calmed down enough to drink it and he’ll tend to her needs for however long she needs him to, sometimes even doing it for the rest of the day.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent is god awful at any kind of human interaction and comforting people is in now way his strong suit, it’s probably the complete opposite really. He’ll try to ignore it or say something rash that will only make the situation worse. He does feel bad for whatever it is he’s doing and will try to make up for it by muttering some kind of apology and he’ll sit down next to her at an arm's length away, saying small things like ‘don’t cry. It’ll be fine’ and ‘the problem is only temporary, no use crying over it, it’ll be fine soon enough’. When her crying doesn’t cease, he’ll slide a little closer and touch her thigh or pat her head. She’ll usually crawl closer to him and cuddle against his chest, surprising him and making him completely useless as he just sits there, rubbing her back until she feels okay.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma is very awkward and has no outward empathy towards others, making it hard for him to express himself. He never has the right words other than ‘I’m sorry,’ ‘are you okay?’ and ‘it’s alright’. He will usually sit next to her and console her by rubbing her back or holding her hand, he has no way of knowing what to say and isn’t good at listening, so he just talks about whatever comes to mind, hoping it’ll take her mind off of whatever bothers her. He was much better at tending to upset individuals when he was a child.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo, being a massive crybaby and an emotional person, he’s actually quite good at helping comfort others. When she is upset he’ll hug her and keep her close while either playing with her hair or rubbing her back and he’ll tell her funny stories or talk about fun things or memories that will make her smile, trying to distract from whatever thing caused her to cry. Once she’s calm he’ll make her tea and something to eat and they’ll watch a movie together. He won’t push her to talk about whatever upset her, but if she does decide to talk, he’ll gladly listen to her for as long as she needs him to.


	14. Favorite Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'right so, the boys’ favourite seasons nd why?? does it remind them of anything?? do they want to do something with the heroine in particular??;

**_Shin:_ ** Shin loves autumn, the way that it cools down to the perfect temperature for cuddling and baggy sweaters and the beautiful colors of the leaves on the trees. He also likes when it gets dark out early in the afternoon because that means early nights in, cuddling and making dinner instead of being out until ten and getting takeout. Summer was always too hectic. It’s also nice to go out at seven and be the only one doing things because everybody else is already home. Fall reminds Shin of pumpkins and leaves and the smell of burning candles, it reminds him of the best parts of childhood, playing in leaf piles and carving pumpkins, his mother lighting warm smelling candles that make the house feel like a real home. He also loves the idea of cuddling up to his s/o under lots of blankets or warm baths together with smelling salts or bath bombs that smell like those old candles his mom used to light.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki likes spring. The air always smell like sweet flowers, it’s always crisp and clean from winter thawing out. He loves the pink flower petals that litter the streets and sidewalks and flutter down into your hair and all over your clothes. He also loves the brightness and the warmth of the season that seeps into your bones after the freezing winter that buries you inside the house with the head on. Spring reminds him of innocence and of growth, it reminds him that even if things wilt, they come back. Spring also brings back memories of playing in the backyard with his dog and of his mother baking cookies on Sunday afternoons, it reminded him of the smell of wet grass. He wants to walk with his s/o in the setting sun of afternoon and kiss her beneath the flowering trees, he wants to throw flower petals at her and have them get stuck in her hair and on her clothes, he wants to play fight like children and end up on the ground, kissing under the beautiful blue skies of springtime.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent’s favorite season is winter, he likes the cold because that means sleeping late under warm covers and the beauty of the snow glistening off of everything. He likes the gloom of winter because it makes the lights in his room feel warm. He loves the harshness of the cold air that takes his breath away and the need for warm clothes. It reminds him of warm apple pies and the smell of home cooked meals. In the winter his mother makes their dinners more often. It reminds him of the scent of pine needles and of the color crimson. It brings him memories of playing in the snow as a child and of his mother making him hot chocolate when he came inside the house, of warm baths and waking up early on Christmas Day to mountains of gifts. He wants to spend winter wrapped in the warmth of his bed with his s/o next to him, he wants to wake up on Christmas morning and exchange loving gifts with the woman he loves and most of all he wants to be able to be childish for once and play in the snow with her and drink hot chocolate when they return to the warmth of the house and take a hot bath together.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma’s favorite season is summer, he loves the beach and the feel of the sun on his skin. He spends his days at the beach and lounging in the pool at his mother’s house. He likes the smell of the heat and waves, of the lively nature and the chirping birds. Summer reminds him of running through sprinklers and the smell of chlorine, of cold popsicles and bowls of ice cream, It reminds him of heavy breathing and sore body’s, of laying out in the grass and watching the clouds pass overhead. The summer brings back memories of being younger and playing in the pool with Shin and his now s/o, splashing one another and laughing until the sun faded and their skin was red. He wants to spend his summers laying in the sand of the beach with his s/o, he wants to kiss her under the stars in the pool and lay in the grass panting after chasing one another with squirt guns in his mother's backyard.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo loves fall very much. He loves the smell of the dried leaves and of the chilly nights. The stars always seem brighter in the fall as well, he likes to lay on the rooftop or in the park and look up at them, the chill of winter sneaking up on him in the early nights. He likes the smell of pumpkin spice and warm baked goods. It brings him back to a time where his home was filled with those scents, pumpkin candles burning, apple pies, tarts, pumpkin pies, brownies, cookies, anything and everything wafting through his childhood home, his mother baking something new every day. It reminds him of running through his house in his Halloween costume in the afternoons when he had returned from school and tripping over his long hair constantly, of playing in the leaves and his mother having to pick leaves out of his beautiful hair, of warm baths and hot, fresh out of the dryer, towels. He wants to spend his fall with his s/o playing in leaves and eating homemade dinners under the stars. Ukyo wants to make baked goods together with her and carve pumpkins together. He wants to spend his days close to her.


	15. Physical Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'the boys’ favourite forms of PHYSICAL affection *coughs and splutters*'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin likes to leave hickies, leaving them makes him feel powerful in a way and leaves his mark on the woman he loves, she’s his and he’s spelling that out loud and clear to any other person who dares attempt to take her. 

He likes it when she leaves nail marks in his arms or back, leaving scratches and bruises on him from rough nights, drive him wild, it may be painful and sore for the first few days, he’ll wear any mark she leaves proudly on his body.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki really loves kissing. He’s the one in control normally, leaning down and pressing his lover against a wall or leaning her down on a bed or couch, her legs wrapping around his waist as he presses his tongue in her mouth. He loves the almost sexual nature of it, when he runs his hands up under her shirt and feels her up while she traces his muscles from under his shirt with her soft fingers.

His favorite thing that she does is when she bites him. He likes when she leaves her mark on his neck and shoulders, sometimes on his upper arms. He likes the pain of it and the idea of her leaving her mark on him, showing him how much she loves him through the marks she leaves.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent is dull and loves holding hands. The other kinds of physical affection are great, but he likes holding hands because it’s something they can do any time, anywhere. He likes the soft feeling of her fingers between his and the warmth shared between them. He loves when she squeezes his hand and he squeezes it back, it’s like they’re talking just between the two of them.

In turn, he loves when she kisses his neck. Her soft lips make his knees weak, it also could be seen as something NSFW as he can’t help but to moan at the feeling. It makes him melt when she does it to him when they’re laying together, alone and she runs her hands over his chest.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma likes to be coddled like a child, being held against tightly against his lover’s chest and having his hair stroked comforts him, but also makes him feel so good. He can hear her heart beating and her warm, soft finger running through his hair make him feel content. 

He likes when she kisses him, when she takes the lead and pushes him back against the bed or straddles him on a chair and kisses him into oblivion. When she presses her tongue in his mouth and bites his lip. It drives him crazy when she makes him bleed. 

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo likes hugging, pulling his s/o close to him, pressing his face into her hair, feeling her heart beating, that’s what he truly enjoys. He likes the intimacy of holding her against him, the scent of her shampoo and soft perfume wrapping around him, her heartbeat pounding in her chest as her arms wrap around his neck and her face nuzzles into his chest. 

He likes when she kisses him, anywhere is fine, he likes when she shows her affection by kissing his upper arm when they walk together sometimes, kissing his hands, his cheeks, his chest. Every soft touch of her lips makes his heart stutter with adoration for the girl that he loves so much.


	16. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'omg i’m gonna be reaaal angsty, how would the boys deal with your death?'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin would deny it. He wouldn’t be able to handle it and it wouldn’t process in his brain, he doesn’t cry over it, not even when he’s told that she’s gone and that it’s too late. He would sit at home and wait for her to come and see him. He would go to her house and clean the mess that was left from her death, it had to be clean for when she came back is what he would think. He would go to the funeral and not feel a thing, and not even shed a tear, not even when he sees her body, not when people come to him in tears, telling him it’ll be okay and that they’re sorry, not even when they hug him so tight it crushes his ribs. It will take a while for it to kick in. It takes weeks, when he gets to her apartment and most of her things are packed up already and the sun is streaming weakly through her dusty blinds. He lays on her bed and hugs her pillow to his chest, when her smell runs over him and he stares up at the ceiling, the tears come before the realization and Shin cries and cries in that moment as it all hits him like a truck. She’s gone and she will never come back, that’s when it finally clicks in his brain that this will be the last time he gets to smell her scent. The last time he got to see her she smiled so happily. He didn’t know, he didn’t realize and that’s what hurts the most. And he cries until the sun sets and rises again, he cries until he falls asleep, wrapped in her scent, in her old blankets in her old bed.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki will hurt so much that he becomes numb. He cries so much that it feels like his eyes will never not hurt and that his face will never not be tearstained and sticky. His eyes even manage to lose their effect on people, clouded over with a deep sadness and an underlying guilt. He won’t ever not blame himself for her death. He lays awake at night thinking of all the things he did wrong, all the ways he could have saved her. ‘I should have turned the wheel harder,’ ‘I should’ve stayed stopped longer,’ ‘I should’ve taken that other street…’ he’s constantly tormented by these thoughts. They become so bad that his hands never stop shaking and he hasn’t stood straight or breathed deeply since he lost her. ‘She should’ve lived, it should’ve been me,’ ‘why did she get taken?’ ‘What could I have done to ensure her life?’ he can’t think about anything else. His work declines and he can barely speak without a stutter or without faltering, he drops plates and spills coffee just about every shift. He barely eats and slowly falls apart to the point where he gets a long mental health leave from work where he has to go home just to stay alive.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent forces himself to see it the same way he saw it when her dog died. It’s not important, everything dies, it was just a matter of time. He tries to put logic to it, he tries to put math and science to it. Why did she have to die? And the same way as her dog no less. Deep down he does blame himself. He thinks that since he wished her dog die and it did, he would have to lose her too as punishment. Kent keeps a smile on his face and tries to go about life as normal. Things are missing. When he does his work, it feels colder, his room feels so big, something's missing. Some _ one  _ is missing. Her missing presence is so jarring and so wrong that he eventually can’t even do his work, he just sits and stares at that empty spot where she used to sit. When he goes out for his morning walk, he stops by her apartment building and rings her bell, nobody answers. He still does it every morning. When he goes to school, he stops by hers for a visit sometimes, he goes to her class and even asks for her still, but the answer is always the same. ‘I’m sorry, Kent… You won’t find her here.’ Every day he does as he always did and it wears on him until his true pain and true sadness start to chip away at the barrier that protected him for so long, it starts to say to him that this wasn’t bound to happen, this wasn’t supposed to be fine, this wasn’t ever going to be fine. And he cries, he falls apart once that wall has been broken. Not even making math problems for Ikki can bring him happiness after everything. 

**_Toma:_ ** Toma knows that she’s dead and he knows she won’t be back, but he obsessively pretends that she’s still with him. He makes her a coffee every morning and runs her a bath in the evenings. He leaves her side of the bed empty and holds her pillow as if she was there. He buys her things when he goes out and sets them aside. He makes her a meal every night. Shin has to come over often and check on him to assure that he’s still eating and bathing and getting out of bed. He knows it’s just a matter of time before he breaks down. And he’s right. Toma wakes one morning and thinks ‘what’s the point,’ and doesn’t rise from bed for more than a week. Shin has to force feed him nearly every single day and he won’t leave him alone in fear that the image of watching the girl he loved die in his arms will become too much. He rolled over at one point and looked Shin in the eyes before saying ‘I can still feel her blood on my hands, Shin. I can still hear her breathing… I can still hear her choking on her own blood, Shin.’ He then cried and Shin had to console him until he fell asleep. Watching the woman that you love get shot and killed before your eyes will do this to you. Watching such a thing happen will kill you inside, and It looks like Toma died with her.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo can’t handle watching her death again. He thought that after so many times, it wouldn’t hurt anymore, but it does. This one hurt more than any of them. He thought that things were fine. They were living happily and to soon be married, their first child on the way. She was so happy, they were so ready to be a family, even though they weren’t married yet, it had been nearly seven years since they had first begun dating. He proposed to her a year earlier, they had gone to a festival together and he proposed when the fireworks began. There was never a moment of unrest between the pair of them. The exciting news of their first child brought them closer and when the day came, Ukyo couldn’t have been happier to meet his and the love of his life’s creation. Everything was going accordingly until the doctor turned to a nurse nearby. ‘She’s bleeding heavily, this has to go fast,’ and before Ukyo even had the chance to think over his words, his love’s grasp on his fingers loosened on his hand. She told him she was tired and gave him a weak smile and slipped into unconsciousness, she never awoke. He didn’t have time to grieve with his new daughter that he had named after her mother. He took her home a week later while still preparing her funeral. He was neglecting himself, staying up all night to tend to his baby and take care of the funeral. He didn’t even have time to weep for his lost love. His heart aches every time he looked at the little girl that had been gifted to him, she looked just like the woman he had loved. By the time the funeral came around, Ukyo had forgotten about himself completely, he hadn’t even eaten in days. It was no surprise that he collapsed. It was even less of a surprise when he woke and he wept for the woman he had loved with his all. He wept for himself, for his daughter. Nothing would ever be the same. Even laying in the hospital reminded him of her. As he fell apart his world did too. He did everything to take care of his little girl, he wanted the memory of his beloved fiancé to live on. It was short lived when she passed in her sleep at two months old of an issue with her breathing. Ukyo fell into a depression and never recovered after that. He rarely ate and barely left his bed. He needed constant care and was eventually moved to a psychiatric care unit after a friend came and found what state he was in. Ukyo took his life to be with his family two weeks later.


	17. Proposal x Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'TO COUNTERACT THAT ANGST how would they propose?? and after how long??? what about the ceremony??? FLOOF'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to a wonderful work written by my friend ( @writteninweakness ) based off of Kent's proposal headcanon in here!! ---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629188

**_Shin:_ ** Shin would propose in spring, after several years together. He wants it to be simple and spontaneous, something that will surprise her, but also not draw the attention to every person in all of the country. They would be on a walk through all of the important places they have memories at, like the park, the school’s music room, where they had their first date and anything in between. He’ll take her to the park at sunset on their way home and propose beneath a cherry blossom tree. The way that he proposes is by holding her hands and he starts rambling to work up the courage, trying to tell her how much he loves her before he gets down on one knee as asks her to marry him.

The ceremony is simple, just them, their close friends and their close family. It’s in the fall of the next year in the park where he proposed. They won’t wear white as Shin insists he looks bad in it and she wants to match him, so they wear red. Her dress is custom made to be long and elegant and it drags behind her as she walks and her veil is also and made of a beautiful lace. Shin is in a black and red suit with his hair pulled back with pins. The ceremony is tear-filled and it goes by fast. Ukyo was the best man and Sawa was the maid of honor and they both were in black, as not to distract from the main pair.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki proposes after about two years together in the fall on a whim. It’s almost dawn and they’ve been up all night celebrating her passing an important exam in her class. The two of them were laid on Ikki’s bed, they still had the separate bed for her, but never actually used it, and he had an arm around her waist and she had a hand rested on his face, playing with his hair lazily. The room was quiet and there was a light on that dimly lit the area, they had music playing softly from the speaker set up on the bookshelf. It was then that he got the overwhelming feeling of pure love and adoration for her. He asked her in a voice that was nothing more than a whisper, ‘marry me,’ it was as simple as that. She smiled tiredly at him and nodded, she told him of course she would.

The ceremony was held outside since the list of guests was big, Ikki’s family was quite large and were very close and they were all invited along with their friends and her family. It was supposed to be a celebration so they insisted that everybody come dressed in the flashiest, brightest clothing that they could find. The woman had dresses so bold and extravagant that they nearly stole the show and the men had the strangest suits, bright and strong, patterned and fun. The bride and groom themselves had more calm of clothing, Ikki wore a baby-blue and white suit while his s/o wore a white and light pink dress that paired well with Ikki’s suit. The best man was, to nobody’s shock, Kent and the maid of honor, to everybody’s shock, was Ruka. They also had a cake to rival all others, it was staked high with six different layers, colored in pastel colors and beautiful fondant flowers on each tier.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent would plan it meticulously. It takes him almost a year to have his plan completely ready. He waits about six years into their relationship to propose and he does it in the winter on Christmas day. His plan goes nothing like planned at all, his idea was to wake up early and make breakfast for her, then they would open gifts together, next they would go out around twelve to his parents house for lunch and exchange gifts there. Since her parents live too far, they would video chat them at about five after they had gotten back to her apartment. They would proceed to go out to dinner at a restaurant that he made a reservation for at seven. After that they would walk the town and when they reached the center, where the giant Christmas tree is set up for the holiday and that is where he would propose. That was the plan until he woke up at eleven with a fever of 102(°f) and had to rush himself and her out of the door to make it to his parents home. By the time they get there, it has hit him how miserable he feels. Thankfully, his s/o had remembered all of the things they needed for he had forgotten about all of it. They eat and he ends up falling asleep on the couch for the next two hours. They have to hurry back to the apartment at five and they exchange gifts while speaking to her parents, who are quite busy and end up having to go within the hour, leaving them to their own devices. She had obviously caught onto his fever and gives him medicine and forces him to get some rest. He sleeps through their reservations and when he wakes it’s nearly ten o’clock. Determined to salvage the night, he manages to drag himself out, insisting that it’s important and they have to go out only for a little while. He had bundled up in a big jacket and they wound up at the tree by eleven that night where he finally gets down on one knee and proposes to her. 

The wedding goes far better than the day of the proposal. They wear traditional clothing and it’s early spring. They do the ceremony in a local church and then move over to a hall that they rented out for the day for the reception. The wedding party consisted of their close friends and family, making it a smaller ceremony. The best man was Ikki and Mine was the maid of honor, it was strange watching them walk together down the aisle together ahead of the couple to be wed. Kent’s parents were surprisingly happy about it even though the pair weren’t the ‘scientifically perfect’ couple that they were.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma proposes in the summer after a little less than a year of dating. He takes her to a summer festival that they had been going to since they were kids, their friends also accompanying them. They spend the day doing whatever she pleases and he spoils her with gifts and wins her toys and things. The pair of them gather with their friends to watch the fireworks at the end of the night by the water of the lake. Toma and his love sit together in the sand and she keeps close, cuddled into his embrace. When the fireworks began to go off, he took her hand in one of his and turned to face her, ‘will you marry me?’ he will breathe quietly into her ear and present her with a ring that takes her breath away.

The ceremony is massive, Toma invites his whole family and hers along with their friends and acquaintances and anybody that wanted to come pretty much. He wanted anybody and everybody to see him make the love of his life and his best friend, his wife after all this time of wanting her. The best man was obviously Shin and the maid of honor was a mutual friend of theirs from high school.She wears a lacy white dress that flows out down low at the bottom with a flower crown atop her head in place of a veil, Toma wears a gray and silver-blue tuxedo. They look like royalty almost. The guest wear lively colored dresses and suits, looking as happy as the celebration. 

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo proposes in the winter, it’s nothing spectacular and that’s what makes it so wonderful. There had been a surprise snow storm that knocked the power out, his s/o had become incredibly nervous, she wasn’t a fan of storms or the dark so he kindly set up some candles and it made the room almost romantic. They built a pillow fort together and he played music off of his phone to keep it from being so quiet and they cuddled up in their fort with plenty of blankets to shelter them from the cold of the storm. He explains to her that he had plans to bring her to a nice dinner, but the weather ruined that for them. ‘So, um, I guess I’ll just do this now,’ and he pulls a little box out of his pocket and hands it to her, she opens it and her jaw drops at the ring, it is simple and elegant. ‘Will you do me the absolute honor of becoming my wife?’ 

The ceremony is the next fall, it’s actually kind of small, it’s just the people closest to them, family and friends. Since both of their families are small and they share a friend group, it’s a tiny wedding party. They prefer it that way. The best man is surprisingly Waka, apparently the pair had gotten close through photography, and the maid of honor is Rika. Ukyo wears a light gray-green and pastel blue tuxedo and his wife-to-be wears a gray lace and blue cloth dress. The wedding goes by quickly, it’s outdoors at the park where they had spent most of their time when they went on dates. The reception takes place at an outdoor venue that they rented out. 


	18. Unexpected Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'coffee n pumpkin :D i truly love it, and you deserve acknowledgement that’s for damn sure omg!!! i’ll keep sending stuff in until the day u decide to close the inbox >:) i’m brainstorming ideas hehe but what about more angst???? how would they deal with a breakup they didn’t see coming??? like heroine says she doesn’t love them anymore or something out of the blue fkdkskka'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin would take it extremely hard, especially when his love had run off with Toma of all people, the man who attempted to kill her. They had been doing well and she had been so happy, they were together nearly everyday. He had been staying at her apartment more often than he even stayed at his own home. It was after a wonderful day together when she did it, they were on their way home when she turned to him. ‘Shin, I think you should go to your own house,’ she said to him so abruptly that it made him stop dead in his tracks. When he asked why, she frowed at him and looks ahead of her. ‘I don’t love you anymore. I think we should stop this before you get hurt,’ After saying that, she starts walking away, as if she hadn’t just shattered Shin’s whole world like a worthless glass cup. He hurrys after her, begging her to explain, to tell him whybit was all so sudden, only for him to be told that she had left for Toma. Toma, of all people. It broke Shin who dropped to his knees after she told him that and he sat there for hours, even when it had begun to rain. He didn’t move until the cold water had soaked him to the bone, to the point where he couldn’t stop shaking, not even when his mother had run him a bath. He sat in it until the water went cold, just like the rain. He got out and went to bed, he couldn’t sleep, but didn’t want to move and laid awake, shivering for the whole night. He called out of work and didn’t get out of bed all week, once he did, life moved by him slowly and he stopped acting like himself and nobody asked why, they just comforted him and tried to make him feel alright.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki effectively runs away from the issue. When the woman he loves decides she doesn’t want him anymore, it breaks him. It lead him to the old thoughts that he had, that nobody could truly love him. She was angry with him for being nice to their waitress at dinner. ‘I cant believe I ever agreed to be with you! I  _ hate _ you! I’ve never felt a thing for you! God, I don’t even know why I’ve stayed this long,’ and she left him with that. She moved out and started living with Sawa. They never saw one another anymore, she worked the opposite shift from him and walked a different path to and from both work and school so that they would never cross paths. Her words stuck to him and he ran to his fanclub for comfort. He loved her with all of himself so he pretended like he was okay with it to them, like he left her. He would protect her even after she hurt him the way she did. He started drinking again, more frequently and he slept around with any girl that threw themselves at him. It turned him into a man that feared falling in love and did anything he could to keep away from it.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent tries to pretend like it’s all fine, like he knew it was going to happen eventually. He tells himself that they weren’t meant to be and that he knew that from the start. They just weren’t compatible. He tells himself this even though he had bought a ring and thought about a family with her, he tells himself that it was all just a delusion caused by his wants. He buries himself into his work to keep that truth from emerging to the front of his brain. It makes him feel so horribly bad that he is absorbed into his works, she left him for this reason. ‘You only ever work. Do you even care about me Kent? Do I even matter to you? Wait-... No, you know what, it’s not even worth it. I’m done, sorry Kent, I’m just-... We’re over,’ she’s crying as she says this to him before she leaves him and doesn’t come back. He doesn’t see her anymore, there’s no point in seeing her. He pushes it off and gets so wrapped up in his math and science that he even forgets to eat. Ikki has to come and see him and make him eat, he has to pry him away from his computer every day. It feels like it’ll never end. 

**_Toma:_ ** Toma should have seen it coming. With the way he treated her, it’s no wonder that she ran off with Shin. She was never hurt by him, he tried to help her every time Toma had become too much. This time it worked. He didn’t expect her to ever leave, he should’ve. He slapped her so hard that his fingertips bruised against her cheek. He never meant to hurt her, but he did and he lost her. He fell apart even more than he had already begun to. He started drinking and sleeping with women from bars and prostitutes that he found on his drunken search for warmth. He always put the image of her into his head when he was sleeping with somebody else. In his drunken stooper, he finds himself thinking about Shin, touching his love, it’s not fair. It’s just not fair. Toma falls so low that he ends up having to go to rehab to keep him from drinking and to keep him from sleeping around and to keep him from harming himself.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo doesn’t have anything to live for in the end. When she sits him down that day, he doesn’t expect what she says to him. ‘Ukyo, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I feel it anymore. There’s no spark when we kiss and I don’t feel anything when you say you love me. I-... I think we should end this, I want to break up,’ she apologizes to him and hugs him when he cries. He saved her, he did everything he possibly could to save her and she doesn’t want him anymore. After she moves out of their shared apartment, Ukyo stops getting out of bed, he stops eating. His father comes to visit, worried about him since he won’t answer his phone and finds him in the process of his second suicide attempt. He’s sent to a hospital where he tries to get better, but it’s not working, he can’t think of anything other than how hard he worked to let her live, of how they were supposed to marry and have children, of how she was the only person that understood him. He remembers watching her die over and over again. It doesn’t matter anymore, none of that mattered, all of that was for naught. The hospital gives him pill after pill to cure those thoughts, but after everything he’s seen and everything he’s done, it doesn’t work and ends up signing himself out of the hospital and hanging himself in his apartment. 


	19. Deal Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Anon Asks: 'what’s a dealbreaker for the boys?? like if this happened they would break up with you or *blank* if constantly repeated would make u guys drift apart/explode — also how would they tell u that it’s over?? i’m sad'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin is a bit of a hothead at the best of times. The deal breaker for him would be somebody that can’t trust him. This leads to lots of fights because of his lover’s issues with trust. He usually starts them because she doesn’t tell him lots of thing, it upsets him and he ends up yelling. The thing that makes him snap is when he suspects her of hiding an affair and even when he finds out that it isn’t true, he can’t take it anymore. ‘It takes me snapping to get you to tell me anything! You don’t trust me! You’re impossible! I can’t take this, it’s done, we’re done,” he breaks it off in the middle of an argument and he ends up crying once she leaves because even though he loves her he knows that this has to be the end because they’ll never be happy.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki needs his lover to be calm with him, she can’t parade him around like a trophy. He has always been somebody that is used to make others jealous and he was sick of that. Through the long months that they’re together, he feels that she only ever brings him out to show him off. In private she is a different person, more lovable and caring. He can’t take it anymore when they’re out together while on vacation and she’s showing him off as if he were a trophy wife, holding his arm and keeping him away from anybody that spoke to him. He finally loses it while they’re walking down the main street near their hotel. ‘I’m not a  _ prize _ , I’m not a fucking trophy! Stop acting like I am! I’m a person, I’m a man that loves you, the man you’re supposed to love, not some goddamn arm-candy! This is it, I love you, but I’m done, it’s over, let’s just go home now so we can move you out or something,’ and he hurried off to the hotel without her.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent can’t handle somebody that’s too clingy, he wants his own space and he doesn’t like somebody that easily gets jealous. He wants somebody that doesn’t need to be near him constantly. As time passes he can see that she’s getting too clingy and too controlling and he can’t handle that. He tries to keep going with her, he tries to keep loving her, but it’s too hard. He finally snaps when she gets angry at him when the go out to dinner and he’s kind to the waitress. She waits until they leave before she starts whining. ‘Why were you so nice to her? I’m the only one you should be speaking to so kindly,’ that’s when he finally gives up. ‘I’m sick of you controlling who I talk to and what I say, stop being so clingy, stop whining about everything! God, I’m done, I don’t want to do this anymore,’ and he storms off, leaving her to walk home on her own.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma is an insecure type of person and wants his girlfriend to be clingy, unlike Kent, he wants to be the only guy she hangs out with. He gets easily jealous and wants to be the only thing that matters to his lover. He may love his s/o, but he can’t take her carefree nature. He breaks after many times of arguing because she was too friendly to other men. The final time was when she hugged Shin in front of him. ‘Why does it matter, he’s our friend, Toma! We’ve known him forever!’ She argues and though she may have a point, he’s not having it. He gets angrier every time she brings up the fact that they’re all friends and ends up ending their relationship. ‘If you’re so caught up on us all being friends and wanting to cuddle up to Shin, why don’t you just go date him instead?!” He stomps off, regretting his decision.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo never really gets angry and he wasn’t one to argue either. His deal breaker though is somebody that cheats and doesn’t respect him. He can’t help hating people do that as it just doesn’t make sense. If you’re not in love, just break up. That’s why when he catches the woman he loves in bed with one of her friends, he can’t help boiling over. ‘Ukyo, I’m so sorry, I just-... I don’t know what I was thinking!’ she cries and begs for his forgiveness, but he can’t forgive her for that kind of thing. ‘If you decided to sleep with somebody else, then you aren’t sorry. I can’t do this, I want to break-up.’ He doesn’t even bother listening to her pleas as he storms out of the apartment.


	20. Saving Their Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asks: 'What would the Amnesia guys do if someone harmed or did something cruel to their s/o?'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin, Toma and her have always been friends and they’ve always been rough with one another. Once her and Shin began dating, Toma got distant and harsh. When Shin catches him slapping her though, that’s something he never could’ve expected. ‘Whoa! What the hell do you think you’re doing, Toma!’ he shouts at their so-called ‘friend’ as he helps her up and pulls her close. She’s crying and has a hand to her cheek. Toma starts to argue back, saying he didn’t mean it, but also that she deserved it. Shin can’t help it when he decks Toma as hard as he can. ‘Don’t fucking touch her. You don’t hit a woman, didn’t you ever learn that you asshole!?’ his face feels hot with how angry he is. He doesn’t beat Toma senseless only because she grabs his shirt and whispers for him to stop. Shin obeys and leaves him with a most-likely broken nose.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki has heard quite a few crude comments about his s/o from customers at the cafe, he’s also heard plenty of disgusting things from people gawking at her while they were out together. He normally won’t say much more than for them to learn some manners or for them to say another word and get decked. It all depends on what’s said and what he hears. They usually stop once he gives his subtle threat. Though, he can’t help himself when he catches a man peeking up her skirt and groping her as she passes while they’re at work. Her shoulders jerk with surprise and her head shoots up, she hurries past Ikki and to the kitchen, the tray in her hands shaking. Ikki storms over to the man who was very obviously sexually harassing his girlfriend, causing quite the scene when he grabs the man by the collar of his shirt and pulls him upright. ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing!?’ He tells the man that he would be lucky to get the cops called on him right now, before slamming the man’s hand against the table. ‘I should break your hand for that move,’ and he does, just in time for Waka to enter the room that has a few shocked patrons staring in awe at the scene. Waka calmly takes his arm and pulls him away from the man. ‘Follow me, sir,’ he nods before escorting the crying customer to the back room.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent is a pretty calm guy and it takes a lot to provoke him to get truly angry. He also knew that his lover could handle herself well. When he walks in on a man pinning her to the wall in the ally that leads to the side-door of her work. He has his hand to her throat and he’s muttering to her in a hushed tone. It’s apparent that she’s crying. ‘Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!’ Kent snaps at the mysterious man who promptly drops her and looks in his direction. Without even hearing what he was about to say, he reels back and punches him in the nose before offering a gentle hand towards her. She takes it warily before pulling into his side. ‘If I ever see you near her again, I won’t stop with that,’ he snaps at the man who’s holding his bleeding nose before he takes her and walks off.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma doesn’t let anybody talk poorly to his lover, nor are they allowed to touch her in any manner that isn’t kind. When they’re walking home from a date late one night and a man grabs her and threatens to shoot if they don’t hand over whatever they had on them. Toma, being as prepared as he is, is able to disarm the man using a pocket knife. ‘I ought to kill you for that,’ he threatens the man who’s bleeding and defenseless as Toma holds the simple pocket knife out at him. He pulls her closer and keep a watchful eye on the man as he guides her back home.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo isn’t a violent man and tries not to get into any kind of confrontation. When it comes to his lover, he will do anything to protect her. It takes a lot for him to assault another person. When he catches a man getting a little too handsy with her on a train, he quickly takes action. ‘Why don’t you back up? I’d suggest taking your hands off her before I have to make you,’ he protectively pulls her against him and the man backs off for a bit. Once Ukyo’s guard has gone down, he goes right back to feeling her up. Ukyo takes matters into his hands and elbows the man in the jaw, causing him to back off. ‘I told you to piss off, buddy,’ he simply says. He later cries because he feels like he was too harsh.


	21. Lover With Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valkyrie-legion Asks: 'You got some spicy headcanons my dude, earned a follow from me. With that said, hit me with them "Lover is struggling with depression" angsty or fluffy headcanons for them amnesia bachelors boi'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin is a loving boyfriend, he may be harsh most times, but he can always tell when his lover is struggling with her depression. He tries to go easy on her when she isn’t doing well. It depends on how bad it’s affecting her how he’ll react. If it’s mild, he’ll just relax with her and take her mind off of it. When it’s really bad, he’ll do anything and everything for her, he’s gotten good at telling what she needs just by how she greets him in the mornings. He isn’t the best at understand, but he does try and that usually is enough to put a smile on her face.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki always fusses over her when her depression is acting up. At work he takes care of most things and at home he presses her to rest and that he’ll do the cooking and cleaning for her. He will do anything she asks of him, he acts like a servant for her. She feels bad, but she likes knowing that he cares so much about her. Whenever he gets the chance, he cuddles up to her and holds her close to make sure she knows that she’s loved no matter what.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent isn’t good with dealing with her bad days. He also doesn’t understand mental illness either because it doesn’t make any sense scientifically to him. At first he is quite bad at handling it, to the point where she would keep her distance or pretend to be fine just to keep the peace. Eventually he started catching on to her mood changes, no matter how small, and he would do subtle things for her, like making her coffee or tea, telling her things to put her at ease. It was all simple things that wouldn’t affect too much as to where she was feeling smothered.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma doesn’t let her do anything other than rest when she’s feeling mentally bad. He gets her anything she needs and sets her up with things that should keep her endlessly entertained. He also stays close by her side to make her feel as loved as possible.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo knows how being sad feels since he’s a massive crybaby and gets upset far too easy. He lets her talk to him and he helps as best he can. He does anything he’s asked to and he makes sure she knows that he’s always there for her no matter what. He usually will cuddle her and he’ll let her choose whatever she wants to watch an he’ll try to make her laugh as much as he can, all he wants is to make sure she knows he loves her and needs her and that it will be okay.


	22. Goodnights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asks: 'For either Amnesia or Code Realize or both: What do they say to their significant other before they go to sleep at night?'

**_Shin:_ **Shin will call her every night before they go to bed and they’ll talk for a while, even if they’d just seen each other that day, before heading to bed he usually will say something cheesy that makes him cringe to think about. ‘I love you sooooo much, you’re my other half and I can’t wait til I can kiss you goodnight instead of just saying it through video chat. I wish I could be by your side… Sleep well, babe.’

 **_Ikki:_ **Ikki is the kind of guy that says goodnight about a hundred times before he goes to bed. He wants his lover to join him in bed and believes the more that he says it, the more she’ll be compelled to join him. ‘Babe… Babe… You’re still awake, I just want to say goodnight and that I love you so much.’ ‘This is the fourteenth time that you’ve said this in the past twenty minutes. Go to sleep.’

 **_Kent:_ ** Kent is simple and sweet, he doesn’t make a big deal out of saying goodnight to his love. ‘Goodnight, I love you,’ he’ll say simply or send her a text even.

 **_Toma:_ ** Toma cuddles up to his lover and holds her close and whispers in her ear. He makes it soft and caring. ‘I love you, sleep well, babe,’ and he kisses her neck with a smile on his face.

 **_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo hates being away from the one he loves, so having to say goodnight is something he hates. It takes a long time and usually doesn’t end until one of them falls asleep while muttering sleepy, ‘goodnight… I love you’s’.


	23. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asks: 'I wanted to give you some fluff so what would the Amnesia bachelors do if they were insanely drunk??? What would be their favorite drink?'

**_Shin:_ ** Shin would be a calm drunk, he’d be happy and giggly,  but otherwise he would be pretty chill compared to his normal hot headed personality. He’s also not one to get drunk too easily, it takes quite a few drinks to throw him off, though, the more he drinks the nicer he seems to get. Most would say he’s an honest drunk because he says what he really means instead of rude remarks. His favorite drink would be something sweet, not necessarily fruity, but anything that isn’t bitter fits his tastes best. Probably Sangria would be his first choice if he could pick.

**_Ikki:_ ** Ikki is more of a clingy drunk, he likes to hang off of people and occasionally likes to party whether it’s with fifty people or only himself and a friend. The more drunk he gets, the more emotional he seems to be, saying plenty of dumb, sappy things to anybody that will listen. It could be seen as flirty at times, but usually it’s just him crying and saying how he feels. He has a pretty high tolerance and it takes a  _ lot _ to get him drunk. His favorite drinks are strong, like a Zombie or Jungle Juice. He’ll drink anything that gives him a physical reaction from sipping it. The Zombie is probably his drink of choice.

**_Kent:_ ** Kent is a sappy, super romantic drunk. Anybody that happens to catch him in such a state will be subjected to lots of hugging and cuddling and lots of sappy words. He likes to be cuddled and held as well. Since Kent isn’t much of a drinker, the most he has is a glass of wine or some kind of fruity, girly drink, he’s a massive lightweight. It takes about two shots to knock him on his ass. He likes sweeter drinks, wines, Pina coladas, things of that sort. His drink of choice is normally Moscato d’Asti, a sweet wine from Italy that he will have normally a glass of at night.

**_Toma:_ ** Toma is an annoyingly, outgoing, reckless drunk. He likes to do just about anything that screams danger when he’s drunk. If he doesn’t have somebody there to stop him, he’d practically run full speed off of a cliff just for the thrill of it. He’s okay at holding his liquor, he can have a normal amount before he starts to lose his senses. Toma likes hard liquor, the kinds of drinks that are normal. He likes whiskey and bourbon, but he is partial to sake.

**_Ukyo:_ ** Ukyo is a sleepy, cuddly drunk. He likes to cuddle up to whatever is most comfortable or convenient and take a long nap. He’s normally called a boring drunk if anything. He can’t hold his liquor to save his life, just a glass of wine is enough to get him buzzed. He likes gently, sweet drinks like a spiked Arnold Palmer or Campari and soda. His favorite is the Island Champagne Cocktail.


End file.
